Six Degrees Of Seperation
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: Naya Rivera/Mark Salling Fanfiction. Glee Sallivera. Rated M for future chapters
1. Prolog

**Note: This fanfiction is based on the song „Six Degrees of Seperation" by The Script. I don't know Naya or Mark or have any contact to them, so everything I write if out of my imagination and it's not meant to harm anyone!**

**This fanfiction will be at least 6 chapters long. I don't know how often I can update, since I have some things to do for school and work. So I hope you guys are patient enough with me and don't get mad :D**

**Prolog:**

"Have you met her already?", Cory asked and took a sip of his coffee, looking at Mark. "Who?", he asked, slightly confused and raised an eyebrow.

"The girl who play the other cheerleader besides Dianna. I just talked to her a few minutes ago. She's pretty sweet."

Mark smiled. "No, I haven't. What's her name?"

"Her name's Naya. I think that would definitely be your type!", Cory smirked and hit Mark's shoulder playfully.

"Dude, I'm here to work and not to fall in love. But I think I can be friends with her."

Mark just finished some small scenes and was on his way back to his trailer when he ran into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Mark looked down and saw a beautiful, tanned girl with long, dark hair that was tied up in a pony tail. She had beautiful brown eyes and a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, no problem, beautiful.", he smiled and stood infront of her for a few more seconds before he realized he hadn't even introduced himself yet.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Mark. Nice to meet you!", he smiled and checked her from head to toe, noticing that she was wearing a cheerios uniform. "You must be Naya, right?"

The small girl smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I am. It's nice to meet you too, Mark." Wait, was she blushing? This was really cute.

The two of them stood infront of each other in awkward silence. Naya cleared her throat and looked up to him. "Well, I guess we'll see each other around here more. I-I have to go now.", she said, a bit shy.

Mark smirked a little and nodded. "Yeah. Okay, see you soon, Naya!", he smiled and watched her leaving, licking his lips. Wow, Cory was right. She really was his type of girl. But like he said before, he wasn't here to fall in love.


	2. You think the worst is a broken heart

**Chapter One "You think the worst is a broken heart"**

How did they come so far? They used to be so happy. Every morning was like a fairytale in which the prince sees his princess for the first time and couldn't believe how someone can be that beautiful.

Now he's laying in bed, narrowing his eyes on the ceiling. He was pretty sure she was awake already, but he didn't find the courage to look over to her. Their fights had become much worse lately and just thinking about it made him sigh.

"You're awake?", Naya asked with a cold tone in her voice and rolled on her back, looking at the ceiling as well. It seemed like looking into each other's eyes was too much of a challenge right now.

"You are, too.", he responsed, just as cold. Naya sighed and stood up. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a jeans and a top before disappearing in the bathroom. It was the first time that day that Mark actually looked at her.

He ran his hand over his head and took a deep breath. He heard the shower running and decided to get dressed.

After his first cup of coffee, he'd probably think much clearer. Mark loves Naya, there was absolutly no doubt about that in his mind. She was everything to him, but for some strange reason, they don't seem to be that happy anymore.

Naya finished taking a shower and came inot the kitchen. She looked beautiful in that jeans and top, her hair was still wet as she grabbed a cup from the shelf and poured herself some coffee, too.

There it was again. This awkward silence that they can't seem to avoid any longer.

"So...we don't say anything to each other anymore?", Mark asked and licked his lips. Naya looked up from her cup and locked their eyes. She shrugged.

"Seems like it...", she answered and Mark felt shivers running down his spine. "Naya, I..."

"No. I don't wanna hear anything. Now it's my turned to say something." Mark immediately looked to the ground and took a deep breath. "Okay...go ahead!"

"I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of constantly fearing that you don't love me as much as you used to. I can't do this anymore!"

Mark felt his heart breaking as he saw a tear running down Naya's cheek. "Baby...I do love you. I really do!", he said and put down his cup, walking over to her. He took her cup and put it on the counter behind her, grabbing her hand.

"I love you, Naya! More than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. Please don't give up on us!"

Naya shook her head and pulled her hand out of his. "I'm sorry, Mark. C-could you please leave?", she said crying and avoided his glance.

Mark swallowed and licked his lips. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek and grabbed his keys and jacket, leaving her house. Once the door was close behind him, he leaned agains it and slit down to the ground. "Fuck!", he mumbled to himself.

He fucked up. He fucked up his relationship and he didn't even know how. Something must've made Naya feel like he didn't want her that much. That wasn't true. And somehow, he'd show her that he loves her.

When he got home, Noah happily ran up to him, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He let himself fall down on the couch and felt himself tearing up. Hell, he wasn't a guy who'd cry that easily, but this really hit him. Harder than expected.

It broke his heart and he really had no idea what to do now.


	3. What's gonna kill you is the second part

**Chapter Two „What's gonna kill you is the second part"**

It's been a week. Naya and Mark barely talked to each other and besides a friendly smile every now and then, there was nothing they had to give each other anymore.

"So it's decided?", Dianna asked and took a sip of her coffee as she followed Naya to her trailer. "I mean, are you sure it's over between the two of you?"

Naya sighed. No, she wasn't sure. All she wanted was to be with him again, but she knew it wouldn't change much. Their fights would continue and she was tired of it.

"No I'm not, Di. But it's best for both of us." The blonde raised her eyebrows. Dianna took a deep breath and closed the trailer door behind her. "I'm just saying that you don't look that happy with your decision."

The latina let herself fall down on the couch and leaned back, closing her eyes for a few seconds. This break-up was harder for her than she'd like to admit and she definitely couldn't hide it from her best friend.

"Should I talk to him? See how he feels?", Dianna asked and grabbed Naya's hand, squeezing it gently. "And meanwhile, you can think about everything again and make sure you do the right thing here. I don't wanna see you like this any longer."

A little smile appeared on Naya's lips. "Okay. Thank you, lady!" Dianna smiled and hugged Naya tightly before leaving her trailer to go and find Mark. He was probably on set, filming again, so she waited infront of his trailer.

"Hey Ookie. What are you doing here?", Mark said, smiling at her. "I thought you were filming?"

"Not now.", she answered, giving him the same polite smile. "I wanted to talk to you."

Mark licked his lips and ran his hand over his head. "It's because of Naya, isn't it? I swear, I tried everything to save this relationship."

"Can we talk in your trailer, please?"

The actor nodded and opened the door, letting Dianna in first. "Wanna drink something?", he asked and grabbed a coke. Dianna shook her head and leaned against the door.

"How do you feel?", she asked and crossed her arms infront of her chest. "You look...slightly tired."

Mark clenched his teeth and sat down on the couch. "Could be better. I-I barely sleep." He sighed and took a sip of his coke before looking up to her. "I miss her, you know? It's killing me not to be around her or hold her or kiss her."

Dianna swallowed. She felt sorry for Mark, knowing exactly how he felt for Naya and how hard this must be for him. "You really do love her, huh?"

Mark nodded, running his hand over his head again. "But it's over. There's no chance she's taking me back. I fucked it up with my jealousy and to be honest, I can't blame her. I would probably break up with me as well."

The blonde actress walked over to him and got down infront of him, taking his hands and squeezing them gently. "Stop saying that, Mark. It's not your fault!"

"Of course it is.", he mumbled and looked at his watch. "I've gotta go. Ryan will kill me if I'm too late.", he sighed. "But...thanks anyway, Di." The two hugged and Dianna followed him out of his trailer.

"Could you tell her I miss her. Just so she knows?"

"Will do. See you later!", Dianna smiled and watched Mark leaving. He looked heartbroken and sad, it was strange to see him like that.

Dianna swallowed. Naya and Mark both miss each other, they both can't quite handle the break-up and yet, there seems to be no way for them to get back together anytime soon. Dianna really had to help them somehow.

The last thing she wanted was for Naya and Mark to be unhappy. So she would try to at least save the friendship between her two friends.


	4. When your world splits down the middle

**Chapter three „And third is when your world splits down the middle"**

11.27 am. Mark was still laying in bed. Last night, he didn't even take of his clothes. All he wanted was to sleep so he wouldn't have to thing about her for a few hours. But he was wrong, even in his dreams, she was still present every second.

Mark rolled over to his right, opening his eyes slowly. His hand wandered over the empty space next to him, grabbing the sheets. He missed her next to him.

The times where he would just lay there and watch her sleep. That might sound creepy, but he loved to watch her sleep. She looked so full of peace, always having a tiny little smile on her face as her hair fell across her face and he had to pull it back behind her ear.

A smile appeared on his face as he thought back to these days, but Mark immediately felt the sadness kicking in again. He sighed and rolled back on his back, narrowing his eyes on the ceiling.

The minutes passed by and he didn't do anything besides starring up. That was, untill he heard a knock on his door. Mark sighed and ran his hands over his face. Another hard knock and a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Mark! Mark I know you're home. Open the damn door!" It was Dianna. Hell, this girl can get pretty intimidating.

The actor rolled out of his bed, rubbing his neck as he went to open the door. "What is it, Dianna?", he groaned.

"Jesus, you look awful!", the blonde said as she walked in. "What've you been doing all day?"

"Nothing.", Mark mumbled and let the door fell close again, slowly dragging himself into the living room, where Dianna stood and had a disgust look on her face.

"Looks like it.", she said and looked around. "What is this chaos?"

"Uhm...clothes?!", Mark said and shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to clean everything up.

"Seriously, Mark! This has to stop.", she said and picked up an old pizza box, scrunching her nose. "Just because she's not here anymore doesn't mean you can just ignore how your apartment looks."

The actor sat down on his couch and sighed, leaning back. "I would...If I had enough motivation."

"Well, I might have some for you.", Dianna said and picked up some clothes, throwing them towards Mark. "I talked to Naya."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "And?", he asked as he sat up straight again.

"She misses you. A lot, actually." Mark swallowed and took a deep breath. Dianna's words echoed in his head over and over again and he had to keep himself from smiling like an idiot.

"S-she does?" Dianna nodded and sat down next to him. "I'm gonna be honest, Mark. I can't promise you that you two will get back together, but just try to at least save your friendship somehow."

Mark looked at Dianna and licked his lips. "You think I can do that? I haven't talked to her for weeks.", he said and stood up, walking to the fridge to grab himself a drink.

"Well, grow some bigger balls and talk to her. I don't think she'll ignore you."

Mark shrugged and leaned against the fridge, taking a sip of his drink. "What am I suppose to say to her?"

Dianna stood up and walked towards Mark, taking away his drink and placing it on the counter. "Just be yourself...Prince Charming. Ask her the usual small talk stuff."

Mark frowned. "But first, you should probably take a shower and have some coffee.", the actress said and pushed him towards the bathroom. "I'll make the coffee.", she said and smiled at him.

Mark nodded. "Okay...thank you, Dianna!" He smiled back at her and got into the bathroom to take a shower. After grabbing some comfortable clothes and cleaning up a little with Dianna's help, they sat together and drank some coffee.

"Why are you doing this? Trying to make everything better between me and Naya?", Mark asked and took a sip of his coffee.

Dianna shrugged. "You two are my best friends and besides that, you were the cutest couple ever. I've never seen you two happier than when you were together and I want that back. I want to be able to look at my friends and say 'See, they're happy!'. That's probably my I'm trying to help as much as I can."

Mark smiled softly. "Thank you!", he said and pulled her into a gently hug. He was really glad to have her by his side through this.

Everyday, he felt like his world is falling apart little by little and knowing that there was someone who's willing to help him out everything back together was amazing.

"So, you think I can do this?", Mark asked and Dianna nodded with a little smile. "You can. And now come on, she's filming today and wouldn't that be the perfect time to visit set?", she winked and Mark laughed a little.

"Okay, let's go, then!", he said and stood up, wlaking towards Dianna's car with her.


End file.
